Runaways
by TheSadisticPineapple
Summary: 5/6 pairing, so if you dont like it, please dont flame.Just warning you. Read it if you like :3 and rated M to be safe...
1. Beginnings

6 always hummed when he created a piece of art. But only when he was happy.

5 peered around the corner into 6's cave of yellowed paper and black ink. The only sound was the scratch of metal against paper and a light hum. 5 leaned against the wall to watch him.

The striped stitchpunk swayed to and fro with his arms motion, seeming almost graceful. A smile crept across 5's face as he watched the artist in action, his hands dancing across the paper flawlessly. The one eyed stitchpunk stepped beside him and crouched down.

6 slowly swam to the surface of consciousness and looked up at him.

"Hello." He murmured. His crafted hand drifted on the end of a long arc of black ink patiently.5 sat down and looked down at him.

"Hey, 6, what're you drawing?"

6 pushed against his paper lightly. "It's us."

5 looked at the paper. 8 ink faces looked back at him. 3 faces were to the left bottom corner, and another 3 were smaller, and in the top right corner. Two were in the middle. One was marked with blotchy stripes while the other had only one eye. 5 smiled. "Is that us in the middle?"

6 looked down and fumbled with his hands. "Y-yes…"

5 carefully picked up the paper, being careful not to smudge the delicate artwork.

"That's really neat 6…" He smiled at the artist, who looked back with his mismatch lens eyes timidly. 5 handed him the paper, but 6 pushed it back towards him. "It's for you." He said shyly. 5 looked down at the floor at their feet, seeming embarrassed. "Thanks." He said. 5 turned to leave, but suddenly 6 felt himself run towards him. A few seconds later, his striped arms were wrapped around 5 in a tight hug.

"Don't worry, things will be better. Everything is eventually." 6 whispered.

5 put his arms around 6's smaller body and hugged him back. "Thanks." Though he didn't really know the reason of what 6 had said. He let go of 6 and walked towards the door. 6's hands lingered in the air, just wanting that feeling again.

"W-wait!" He stammered.

5 looked back at him. "Yea?"

6 looked down. "C-c-can you come back tomorrow? I don't ever see you." 6 started grasping at his key, a nervous habit he had gained over the years.

5 smiled. "Of course."


	2. Ink

The sun was just setting over the horizon, casting an orange glow over everything. 5 noticed this as he looked through the shattered stain glass window of 1's empty throne room. He had promised 6 he would come back, even if he _was_ terrified of 1. He hated when 1 separated 6 the rest of them. 1 kept him under his eye constantly, just to see if he drew anything of value to them. No, wait, just things of value to _1_.

5 shuddered out of fear and slunk across the ground towards 6's clutter of a room. He went up to the doorway and waited to hear the familiar drawing sounds of 6. But there was no humming.

5 leaned closer to the entrance and heard a stifled sob. Confused, he walked around the corner.

There was 6, sitting in a pile of glass and ink, his face hiding in his hands.

5 gasped and ran over.  
"6! Are you okay?"

6 muttered something between sobs and looked up at 5. His wounded expression sent daggers straight through 5's heart. He wrapped his arms around 6 and held him in a comforting embrace, not knowing exactly the reason why his friend was hurt, but just wanting to fix it.

6 sobbed again and flung himself on 5, almost knocking them both further into the puddle of ink. 5 stroked 6's hair comfortingly, and whispered reassurance to the striped artist. 6 finally calmed down enough to understand, and he started talking more clearly than 5 had ever seen him do.

"8 c-came in and took all m-m-my ink, saying 1 told him to do it. S-s-so I threw an empty bottle at h-h-him and he dropped the i-i-ink and ducked and then ran away, and and and and…" He took in a shaky breath and buried his face in 5's chest, holding onto his top button like a security blanket. 5 could feel the ink seeping into his legs from under him. He stood up, still holding the shaking artist close. He walked him all the way to the elevator, and all the way down, cranking the lever with one hand. Once they got to the medics room, 5 grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around 6. 6 looked at the cloth for a moment, and then looked back at 5.

5 smiled awkwardly. "If someone looks for you, this will be the last place they'll look," He hoped. "And the blanket is so if they do come in here, you can hide under it…and for comfort, of course…"

6 looked back at the blanket. "Okay." He said shakily.

5 clapped his hands together lightly, ignoring the fact that his face was feeling warm again. "Okay, now let's get that ink cleaned up." He grabbed a damp cloth from a cupboard and kneeled down beside 6.

6 made a little 'Oh!' sound and sat down on the floor. When 5 looked at him, puzzled, he smiled shyly. "It's so you can it better…" He laid his legs out flat and laughed nervously. 5 laughed back and started wiping the black liquid off the artist. Once he got it all off best he could, he looked up at 6.

6 was looking at the floor, and 5 saw a splotch of ink on his cheek. He grabbed the cloth again and reached for the ink mark, coming up closer to the striped stitchpunk than intended.

6's pupils widened, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he got closer. 5 felt his face get warm again, but he didn't dare to look away. They edged closer to each other until their lips brushed. 5 shuddered and grabbed 6's key almost involuntarily, and pulled the shy stitchpunk into a full kiss.

6 whimpered quietly and grasped at 5's shoulders. The one eyed stitchpunk felt a shock of electricity shoot up his back at the sound, and he pushed forward. 6 pushed back at him, but then-

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

They broke the kiss and looked up quickly. There stood a very angry looking 1in the doorway. 6 yelped and jumped up, grabbing at his key furiously. 5 stood up in front of him defensively, despite the fact his mind was spinning and his heart was racing.

"Nothing that c-concerns you, now l-l-leave him alone!" He grabbed 6's hand and pulled him closer protectively. 1 looked back from 5 to 6. His eyes narrowed.

"8! Come here!"

That more than enough warning for 5. He whipped around and picked 6 up, then quickly dashed through a hole in the wall hidden by the dark. He could hear 1 yelling furiously behind him, and the extremely confused 6 weighed just barely less than he himself did, but he kept running blindly through the dark, trapped between the walls two concrete foundations. They stopped as soon as 1's voice was lost in the silence. 5 gasped for breath and set the panicky 6 down. 6 looked around frantically. "W-were not safe! The beast! The beast! It could find us!" He waved his arms frantically and pointed towards the outer wall. 5 gently put his hand over 6's mouth and soothed him to a whisper. "It's okay 6. We're safe. I won't anything hurt you. Okay?"

6 nodded nervously, and 5 wrapped the blanket closer around his frightened friend. "It's okay now, everything is eventually."

6 smiled and set his head down in 5's lap. "Okay…" He murmured.

5 was still awake long after 6's breathing had slowed to a steady rhythm of sleep. He looked around constantly, though he could barely see anything. The silence was almost suffocating. He finally focused on the sound of 6's heartbeat, and fell asleep as the sun barely rose over the horizon.


End file.
